


Broken toys

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PWP without Porn, Pony Play, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is kidnapped and tormented sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken toys

**Author's Note:**

> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/  
> Ever since watching the Pilot, I have this thing for Sherlock being drugged. Was so glad to see it used again in ASIB.
> 
> Basically what I'm after is Sherlock being kidnapped and taken to a gathering of criminals, more like a party, where he's drugged with something similar to what the cabbie/Irene used on him. He's limp as a ragdoll and 'weak as a kitten' but still aware of what's around him and can feel pain. The criminals proceed to laugh as Sherlock crawls around, struggling to get away, before they all start to torture him in various sexual ways without him able to fight back. If he's stimulated, to his shame, by what is done to him then that's a good bonus.
> 
> What they do to him can be up to the filler though I would ask for nothing involving mutilation. That's my only squick.
> 
> An ending with John and Lestrade bursting in and going all BAMF on the guys before rescuing Sherlock followed by some hurt/comfort (mostly from John) with Sherlock still doped would be wonderful.

Ever since watching the Pilot, I have this thing for Sherlock being drugged. Was so glad to see it used again in ASIB.

Basically what I'm after is Sherlock being kidnapped and taken to a gathering of criminals, more like a party, where he's drugged with something similar to what the cabbie/Irene used on him. He's limp as a ragdoll and 'weak as a kitten' but still aware of what's around him and can feel pain. The criminals proceed to laugh as Sherlock crawls around, struggling to get away, before they all start to torture him in various sexual ways without him able to fight back. If he's stimulated, to his shame, by what is done to him then that's a good bonus.

What they do to him can be up to the filler though I would ask for nothing involving mutilation. That's my only squick.

An ending with John and Lestrade bursting in and going all BAMF on the guys before rescuing Sherlock followed by some hurt/comfort (mostly from John) with Sherlock still doped would be wonderful.

\---

This is an AU fan fiction. In my world Sherlock killed Moriarty on the roof top but managed to get away himself without dying. (I know it is lazy story telling but face it, you are here for the porn not the plot)

\----

**Update : Added a bit more pony play at request. I will update this every time someone ask for something new in it. I'm going over looking for spelling now. If you would like to beta read for me email me at samanthaamcfly@yahoo.com WARNING! I do a lot of BDSM.**

Sherlock didn't even think about it. He knew John would be angry he kept going without him. He wouldn't blame him off course but it happened too fast to go back for John.

He was chasing after a man on foot. As soon as he saw the man he knew he was the one they were looking for. Of course he hadn't been on his own at the start.

"Him!" Sherlock shouted and gave chase.

Lestrade and John were right behind him. Good old John. He kept up long after Lestrade gave out. But a very high gate left John in the dust.

Sherlock wasn't worried. He knew he could catch the man. He already seemed to slowly down and giving out.

The run came to a sudden stop when they hit a brick wall. The man leaned up against it and took a deep breath.

"Alright," Sherlock said relaxing against another wall. "No where else to run. My friends will catch up with me soon enough and you'll be behind bars."

"Oh please. We lost them a long time ago." the man said with a snort. "Why are you doing this? You aren't even a cop. Why don't you run along and we'll pretend this never happened."

"I love a good challenge," Sherlock explained shrugging and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "You were a good one. I stole these off Lestrade. I thought I might need them."

"Look my name is Milo," he said walking closing to Sherlock. "I don't have any problem with you. You are just another bored man. Look I can fix you up. I have stuff that would make it so you were never bored."

Sherlock had heard enough. He jumped on the guy and had him pinned the ground. He sat on his back and put the handcuffs around his wrist.

"Get him," Milo said simply.

Sherlock didn't have a chance to respond in any way. He felt hands on his shoulders and then a needle in his neck. Fear gripped him as the word went dark.  
\---

Sherlock's head was spinning when he opened his eyes. The room was spinning in front of him. He closed his eyes again and let out a moan. He was lying on his side on a mattress. He was fully dressed except for shoes. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. His ankles were handcuffed as well.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He hadn't had anything to eat in two days and the drugs weren't settling well on an empty stomach. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't alone.

"I see someone is awake," a voice said. "Milo is here."

Sherlock growled. That bastard had set the whole thing up no doubt. He had led him right where he wanted him. He'd fallen right into a trap.

"What's wrong?" Milo asked touching his head. "Feeling a little sick?"

"Yes," Sherlock whispered. "I...haven't...haven't eaten."

"Well," Milo said removing his hand. "No need for that. The guys are no fun if they are sick to their stomach. I might be one sick puppy but I don't like being thrown up on."

To Sherlock's surprise he undid the cuffs. It only took him a second to figure out why. He could barely move. It took all his strength to roll over.

The room he was in looked like a normal apartment. He lying on a couch that was pulled out to be a bed. Milo was in the kitchenette fixing something.

"I'm sure you have questions," Milo said returning with some crackers.

Sherlock didn't want to allow it but he had no other choice. Milo slipped a cracker into his mouth. Sherlock chewed and swallowed it down. A dozen crackers later he was feeling better.

"Good boy," Milo said playing with his hair. "You know. I might just keep you. I'll let the boys have their fun with you of course but I don't think I'll kill you."

Have their fun? Oh god! It finally accorded to Sherlock what was going to happen to him. He saw those bodies. He saw the rectal damage that was done. He saw the blood.

He was still a virgin and this was not the way he wanted to lose it.

"Sorry," he said kissing the top of his head. "I know it'll be rough at first. If it makes you feel any better I always let them cum before I squeezed the life out of them. Be a good boy and you might be spared."

Milo walked out of the room through a side door. There was some talking and then he returned. Except he wasn't alone. He returned with two other men.

"Come on," the taller of the two said. "I want to see him crawl around."

Milo picked Sherlock up by the collar of shirt and threw him to the floor. Sherlock cried out softly as he hit the hard floor.

"Crawl around," Milo ordered.

Sherlock didn't why he was listening to him but he was. He drug himself around on his hands and knees. It took everything he had. Half way across the room he dropped to this stomach panting.

The taller man walked over to him and hit him hard in the back of the head. Sherlock gasp and went back to crawling. The sound of laughter filled the room. Tears burned at his eyes. He had done a lot of degrading things but this was right at the top.

"Start undressing," one of the men said. "I want you naked in two minutes or you'll be sorry."

Sherlock slid out of his coat with ease. The shirt was hard. The buttons didn't want to come undone. He let out a cry of frustration He knew he only had two minutes and he didn't want to be hurt anymore. His head already hurt and was spinning.

Finally his shirt slid off his shoulders. His trousers gave him trouble coming off and ended up tangled around his ankles. The same with his pants. He fell face down on the floor. Tears were starting to leak out of his eyes at the sound of their laughter.

He wanted John. He wanted John to come and rescue him. He needed him.

"Let me help you," Milo's voice came.

He wished that Milo would stop being so nice. It was making him sick to his stomach. He didn't want his kindness. He just wanted to be let go.

He felt the rest of his clothes being yanked away. To his horror and surprise he found he was aroused. He cock was hard and pressing against the floor. He guessed it was the effect of rubbing against the floor and a side effect of the drug. The taller man pushed him flat on the floor and yanked his legs open. Sherlock gave a little whimper.

"Lets see the prize," the man said pressing a finger to his hidden entrance.

Sherlock moaned as the stranger tried to press the finger inside of him. There was a burning as it slipped inside. Just the tip.

"Tight," he said trying to force the finger forward. "Virgin."

"Yes!" the other man cried. "Those are rare."

"Give him the thruster before you take him," Milo instructed. "A little damage is fine but I don't want him ruined."

"No..." Sherlock whimpered. "No...ple...please."

"Now," the man said slapping his ass with his free hand. "We're going to take good care of you."

The man removed his finger. Sherlock took a deep breath closing his eyes. There was the sound of hinges and then something heavy slamming.

Another finger was at his entrance. Only this time it was wet. It slipped in and started moving in him.

Even though Sherlock didn't want it he couldn't help but feel pleasure. The finger was doing things to him he didn't know were possible. It was hitting all the nerves inside of him. Sherlock found himself moaning into the floor.

"Good," came Milo's voice. "Put the first toy in. One go. Make sure he feels it."

John. Please John. Where are you?

There was some shuffling behind him. The finger was removed. A few seconds later he felt something else there. It felt much bigger. A wet plastic tip was pressed at his entrance. Then whatever it was started pushing in.

"Wa...wait!" Sherlock cried trying to move away.

He didn't have a choice. He was too drugged to get away. There was a splitting pain as the object forced it's way inside of him. It just kept going and going. The pain intensified the deeper it went. Then it finally stopped.

"It's all in you," the man said smacking his ass.

It hurt so bad. Sherlock didn't try to hold the tears back anymore. They were flowing down his cheeks.

"Show him," Milo said.

"Wha..." Sherlock tried to say but he couldn't make words.

He felt hands on his head. They were forcing his head up.

"Look," one of them ordered.

Sherlock opened his eyes and gasp. There was a large mirror in front of him. He could see himself. He was on his knees, eyes red from crying, and there was something between his legs. It looked like a dark brown horse tail. It must have been attached to whatever they put in him.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't bare to look. There was more laughter.

"Crawl around," Milo ordered. "I like pony play. I want to see my pony crawl around."

Sherlock managed to get to his hands and knees. He cried out in pain as he began to move. Each move he took caused the toy to shift. He tried to pretend he wasn't feeling pleasure. The toy was touching nerves inside of him. Nerves that caused his cock to jump.

After a short time he collapsed again.

"Aw poor pony," Milo said running a hand through Sherlock's hair. "Maybe you need your boots and a good bit in your mouth. I bet that would make the pony feel better. I bet you miss them." 

Sherlock whimpered and shook his head. Milo was forcing a boot onto his foot. It was a bit tight and felt uncomfortable. It finally slipped on and Milo did the same for the other foot. Sherlock felt his mouth being forced open and something cold was being pressed into it. It was secured behind his head. 

"Look my pony," Milo ordered. "Open your eyes and look in the mirror. If you don't open your eyes you'll get the riding crop." 

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He had a metal horse bit in his mouth and boots on. The bit had a metal ring in it. The boots looked like horse hooves. He looked like a little pony. He cried out around the bit. How could anyone get turned on by doing that to someone? 

"Crawl around," Milo said. "And shake that nice ass for me." 

It killed Sherlock to do it but he began to crawl around. He made sure to let his ass move from side to side as he crawled. He was letting out little whimpers as the toy moved in him. Despite everything his cock was hard as a rock. He stopped moving when he felt a hand on his back. Sherlock looked up in confusion. Milo was holding a long leash. He attached it to the metal ring. He walked backwards a little and pulled on the leash. 

"Come here," Milo said tugging. "Be a good pony." 

Sherlock knees were killing him. He felt like they were being rubbed raw. He followed Milo around the room. They were all laughing. The noise burned Sherlock's ears. He had no idea how long it went on. Time had lost all meaning. 

"Take it out," one of the men said. "Get the thruster. I think he is ready."

He felt hands tugging on the object inside of him. He cried out as he was slowly removed. His body protested at every tug. He let out a cry of relief when it was removed. The boots and the bit were removed as well.

"This is going to really hurt," Milo warned. "I could use more lube but I want it to hurt. I also know that no matter how much pain you are in you are going to cum. I'm just warning you. Don't try to fight it. This toy will make you come in under ten minutes. If you don't relax and let yourself come in those ten minutes you will be punished."

Punish him? Sherlock couldn't think of anything worse than what he was already enduring.

Sherlock cried out as he felt the toy being pressed into him. He was far bigger than the last one. As it went in a couple of inches he feared he was bleeding. He was in so much pain as it stretched him and he could feel something warm.

"Force him to keep his mouth open," Milo instructed. "He is trying to keep his mouth closed."

That was true. After the first cry he had snapped his jaws shut. He wouldn't give that man any pleasure.

Milo stopped moving the device forward. Sherlock felt his mouth being opened and something cold being forced in it. It was big and metal. He wouldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see it.

Straps were being fixed behind his head. He cried out as he felt the metal device in his mouth getting bigger. It forced his jaw open until he almost couldn't take anymore.

Sherlock couldn't hold in the next whimper as Milo went back to pushing the toy in.

"No..." he muttered trying to find the energy to fight. "Hurts..."

No one responded to his statement. More of the toy kept getting pushed in. So much. Too much.

"Home...John..." Sherlock muttered.

He just wanted John. He just wanted to go home.

Finally the toy stopped moving forward. It was planted fully in him. Sherlock thought the worst was over but he was wrong. To his surprise the toy began to move. The head of it was pulling back and thrusting forward.

"Ah!" he moaned as his body began to shake.

Milo was right. The toy would make him orgasm. It was hitting his prostate head on with each thrust. His ass was on fire but it felt so good.

No! He couldn't let it happen. it couldn't let his body take control.

Yet, his body had other plans.

He could hear the men laughing. It took him a minute to realize what was making them laugh. He was moving back against the toy in him. He was trying to take it deeper. His body wanted more.

He wouldn't give in. He stopped moving and tried to stay as still as possible. He managed to hold on until the time limit was up. He was a crying and shaking wreck but he did mange to hold on.

"Bad boy," he heard Milo's voice. "I thought you were going to a good boy. Oh well. You are still going to orgasm from that toy and then I'm going to fuck you hard. I was going to show a little mercy but you blew that."

Sherlock moaned into the floor. He knew he couldn't take much more. It was a shock he had held back so long. Then it happened. His whole body tightened as an orgasm rocked through him. It felt like he was being electrocuted. Every nerve was on edge. His anal passage clamped down on the toy inside of him.

"Muh!" he cried rubbed himself against the floor.

He was so tired and week. He just lay there crying. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Someone turned off the toy and was pulling it from him. He barley whimpered as it slipped free.

"I'm going to take him first," Milo said. "After all I did all the work getting him here. You two can have him afterword."

Sherlock's brain was starting to shut down as Milo climbed on him. There was unholy pain as the man slipped inside him. He was so sore inside. His insides were on fire. He just wanted to get away. He just wanted John.

"John," he whimpered as Milo began to fuck him.

Sherlock heard a loud bang and Milo growled slamming into him hard. If he wasn't bleeding before he was surly bleeding after that slam.

"John," Sherlock started to chant over and over. "John...John..."

"I'm here Sherlock," came John's voice.

Damn. He was losing his mind. He could hear his voice.

"Everyone hands in the air,” Came Lestrade's voice.

Sherlock's eyes opened wide and he looked up. He was horrified and happy to see Lestrade and John standing in the doorway. The door was wide open. That must have been the bang he heard.

They weren't in focus but he knew it was them. He glanced and saw the other men had their hands up. Not Milo. That bastard didn't want to give up.

"I'll go with you," he said still riding Sherlock. "But not until I'm done."

"Milo Parks," Lestrade said aiming the gun at him. "Stop it right now or I'll shoot."

To John's horror Milo didn't stop. He grabbed Sherlock's hips and slammed him hard a couple of times. Sherlock moaned at each one. Then Milo's body tightened as he orgasm-ed. Sherlock began to shake and cry heavily once again. The sight of Sherlock in so much pain was too much for Lestrade. He fired and hit Milo in the arm.

"Enough," Lestrade said. "I mean it."

Milo pulled out of him with a cry of pain. Sherlock rolled onto his side trying to reach his coat. He didn't want Lestrade or John to see him like. He knew his mouth was still forced open with the metal device. He just wanted to disappear under his coat.

John thought he was going to be sick at the sight in front of him. Two of the men looked scared. Milo Park didn't looked scared at all. He was just standing there holding his arm. He was trying to hide he was in pain. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. He pulled a pair of trousers on slowly and let Lestrade handcuff him.

Several other officers came in to tend to the other two men. Lestrade laid his gun down on the table.

John managed to contain himself until he saw the sex toys on the floor. One small one with a horse tail attached lay with some form of lube on it. Another large black and silver one had blood on it. John didn't need to see the damage to know they hurt him bad.

"You son of bitch!" John cried out.

He couldn't stop himself. He lunged forward and tacked Milo. The man cried out as he hit the floor.

“No John!” Lestrade cried trying to pull him off of him.

“I'll kill him!” John said punching the man in the face. "No one hurts my Sherlock!"

John didn't know why he became so possessive in that moment. He just wanted to strangle the man. He put his hands around his neck and squeezed hard. Milo began to struggle and try to hit him with his good arm.

“No,” Greg said pulling him off. “Sherlock needs you. He needs his doctor.”

John looked over at Sherlock. The man was lying naked on the floor with his head under his coat. John felt a stab at his heart. The poor man looked broke. John walked over to him and knelt down. He pulled the coat off his head. Sherlock's mouth was still open wide around the device in his mouth. John brought up his hands and undid the buckles on the back. It took him a moment to figure out how to get it out but he did. He sat down fully on the ground.

“John,” Sherlock moaned after working his jaw a little. “Oysters?”

“You want Oysters Sherlock?” John asked covering him up with his coat.

He knew he should be checking over the damage but he couldn't. He couldn't bare to look.

“No,” Sherlock moaned. “No Oysters.”

“What year is it?” John asked pulling Sherlock into his lap.

“This year,” Sherlock answered.

“Good answer,” John said holding him tight.

“Hurts,” Sherlock moaned closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," John said in a whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't keep up with you."

"I was so scared," Sherlock whimpered.

John didn't know what to say. Sherlock looked so broken. Those bastards managed to break him.

"Don't tell Anderson," the detective begged. "Don't tell him I was scared. Don't tell anyone. They would laugh."

"I won't tell anyone," John said blinking away tears. "I'm not going to leave you alone every again."

"You're not to blame," Sherlock whispered. "I want to go home."

"We have to go to the hospital," John said. "You need to be looked at."

"Don't leave me alone there," the detective moaned. "Don't let them take you away."

"I won't leave," John promised. "I'm sure Mycroft can make it so I'd be allowed to stay for everything."

John looked up to see some of the medical crew was coming. A paramedic came in carrying a medical bag. He sat down next to them.

“He's in pain,” John explained. “I have no idea what they gave him. He is a bit out of it.”

“I need you hold him,” the paramedic said pulling out a pre-filled syringe. “I'll give him something for it.”

John quickly pulled Sherlock into his arms and held him tight. Sherlock realized what was getting ready to happen and whimpered. The paramedic quickly put the needle in and pushed the medicine into him. Sherlock cried a little as he rested his head on John's shoulder.

“I'm here,” John said running a hand through his hair. “We're going to take you to hospital and everything is going to be OK. I'm here.”

Sherlock knew things were never going to be OK again. But John would try his best. He would try to help Sherlock forget the pain and the shame. And that was good enough for Sherlock.


End file.
